There's No Mace Like Home
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: Salem the Charmander gets homesick and wants to return to his long-lost family. When a pair of Charizards arrive at Maui, the dragons follow them and discover that they're his parents, until the Pyre Squad starts causing trouble again.
1. Chapter 1: Captain Kaimana's Hospitality

**DRAGON HEROES**

So let's recap: Last time, Cynder, Draco, and their group have made it to Maui island where they continue to take on their island challenge. On their next trial, they meet Jeremy, a friendly purple dragon who loves Charizards, but soon after winning the trial at 'Ohe'o Gulch, they come face to face with a suspicious albino Twilight Storm called Ash, who fashions herself as the Princess of Darkness. Cynder and Ash square off, but Cynder ultimately loses and was severely beat. Luckily, Captain Kaimana offers to help her heal at her cabin, and this is where this story comes in. Let's find how the group are doing now!

* * *

 **There's No Mace Like Home  
**

 **Chapter 1 – Captain Kaimana's Hospitality  
**

"How are you feeling, Cynder?"

Cynder woke up groggily from her sleep. It had been a few days since she and her team were staying at Captain Kaimana's cabin to recover from her beatings she got from Ash, and since then, she had been dreaming about confronting her rival. As she got out of bed, she turned around and saw Blaze, Draco, Bowser, Darky, and Jeremy standing around the bed, watching over her to make sure she was okay. Blaze and Tails arrived at the cabin days back after Draco notified them by phone about her incident with Ash.

"Hey, Cynder," continued Blaze. "Are you getting better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess," Cynder yawned.

"That's good to hear," said Draco, feeling so relieved. "Captain Kaimana will be here any minute with your breakfast."

"What's it going to be?" asked Cynder.

"Fish congee, just the way you like it," said Captain Kaimana as she came into the room. The dragons stepped back to make way for the horse to set the serving tray in front of Cynder. On it was a bowl filled with rice porridge mixed with chopped fish and spring onions. The fishy, yet pleasant aroma filled the room.

"Now that's something I like having," said Cynder as she straightened herself up and looked at her congee.

"Eat up, Cynder," said Captain Kaimana. "You've been on the mend since relaxing in my cabin, so I'm pleased to see that you're almost fully healed from your injuries."

Cynder nodded as she started having her congee. Like with every other dish Captain Kaimana cooked for the group while they were staying, it was delicious indeed.

"Thanks for giving me such a scrumptious porridge," said Cynder, smiling a bit. "You're just as good of a cook as Blaze and Lily."

"I couldn't have done it without their assistance," said Captain Kaimana, modestly. "Surely they deserve some credit as well."

"Yes, of course," said Cynder and she turned to Blaze and Lily. "My thanks go to you two as well."

"It was nothing, Cynder," said Blaze.

"We just want to make sure you will recover as soon as possible," added Lily. "After all, we're almost a week done with our vacation."

Captain Kaimana smiled. "I hope all of you have enjoyed taking a look around Wailea," she said. "It really is a beautiful place, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I can agree with you on that," said Lily. "The beaches are so breathtaking, and the warm air is something I could indulge myself for hours."

"Before you head off to your next trial, I have something for your efforts back at the gulch," said Captain Kaimana. "All of you will be pleasantly surprised."

Captain Kaimana took out a bright blue crystal out of her pocket, which looked very similar to the Darkinium Z-Crystal the group got from Captain Akoni before they gave it to Tails.

"This right here is the Waterium Z," began Captain Kaimana. "This will allow you to dish out Water-type attacks that are far more powerful and devastating that standard ones."

"I guess it gives off the same aura we saw from the Totem Wishiwashi, isn't that right?" asked Bowser.

"You are absolutely correct, Bowser," said Captain Kaimana. "Make sure you use it responsibly, and figure out who could be compatible for it."

All of a sudden, Lily had an idea. "Can I have a look at the Waterium Z?" she asked.

"What for?" wondered the others.

"I want to see if it responds to anyone like our Elemental Brooches," said Lily.

"Okay, sure, go ahead," said Captain Kaimana.

So Lily took the Waterium Z, and before she knew it, she felt a rather funny sensation. She checked her Water Brooch, and to her surprise, it was not the cause of what she just felt. Instead, it was coming from the Waterium Z itself. This made Captain Kaimana very curious at the whole scenario.

"This is very unusual indeed," she said with intrigue. "Tell me something, Lily, where do you hail from?"

"Me?" asked Lily. "Well, I was born and raised in Tromso, and…"

"No, not that," said Captain Kaimana. "I meant your family, where do you descend from?"

"This is one question I never expected anyone to ask before," said Lily. "According my sister, if I recall correctly, my great-great-grandmother was a Dragonite, or something."

"Aha!" exclaimed Tails. "I think we have found a connection! Lily, the reason that Waterium Z responded to you was because you have traits inherited from your ancestors, specifically your great-great-grandmother who is a Dragonite."

"Wait a minute, you can't be serious, Tails," said Draco, doubtfully, as he knew all too well of the species Tails mentioned. "Lily looks nothing like a Dragonite, so that's very mystifying to me."

"But that doesn't mean she hasn't got the powers and abilities of one," said Captain Kaimana. "As long as she a bit of their genes, she could be able to make use of the Z-Crystals, just like you, Draco."

Lily grew more and more excited. "I'm getting goose pimples!" she laughed. "Thank you so much for the Z-Crystal, Captain!"

"Don't mention it," said Captain Kaimana as she jubilantly brushed her mane.

* * *

Later, it was now time for Cynder and her friends to head for the next town and the next trial. Captain Kaimana was very pleased to see everyone, including Cynder, feeling up and on the go to continue their journey.

"So, I bet all of you are ready for your third trial," she said. "I hope all of you will succeed very well like you did with mine."

"You bet that we're going to," said Jakkin, still in his Charizard form.

"The next place for you to go to will be the Haleakala National Park," Captain Kaimana continued. "It will be yet another intense hike as you'll be climbing up a mountain to face the next Totem Beast."

"Sounds very interesting," said Percival. "I could only wonder what that next Totem Beast could be."

"All I know is that I'm looking forward to yet another battle!" said Torden.

"Heh, I bet that you are, buddy," laughed Jakkin.

"Feels good to be back to my usual self again," said Cynder, but she thought a lot about her newfound rival. "Still, I could only wonder what Ash is up to."

"We won't have to worry about her for now," said Bowser. "After all, the Island Challenge is what you guys need to focus on."

Cynder turned to Tails and Blaze. "Are you coming with us?" she asked.

"Actually, we already visited the Haleakala National Park, Cynder," said Blaze. "We're going to stay here in Wailea for the time being."

"Yeah, we've been doing a lot of sightseeing around the Maui, and after you finish your third trial, we'll be heading to Hawaii Island next," said Tails.

"Oh, I see," replied Cynder, feeling a bit down from the news.

"At least you got Bowser, Darky, and Jeremy to support your group," added Blaze.

"Blaze is right about that," said Bowser. "And I'm very impressed with how all of you are taking on the trials."

Captain Kaimana nodded in agreement. "So, now, I wish you all the luck for the next trials," she said. "You're not far off to completing the Island Challenge as there's only a couple more left before you tackle the tournament."

"We'll keep doing our best, Captain," said Cynder. "Thank you very much for your hospitality."

"More like _horse_ -pitality!" Lily chuckled.

Captain Kaimana laughed. "That was a good one!"

"Enjoy your fishing all the while," said Percival. "It was really nice getting to know you, Captain."

"We'll let you know how we went on our trial when we catch up with you again, Blaze," said Cynder.

"Goodbye, everyone!" called Captain Kaimana, Tails and Blaze as the group headed onward to the Haleakala National Park.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** How's that for a plot twist? That Lily happens to have some Dragonite ancestry! Let's see how this enables her to make use of the Z-Crystals the group were given!


	2. Chapter 2: Homesickness

**Chapter 2 – Homesickness  
**

The dragons made a short stop at a rest area before they could head for the Haleakala National Park as they wanted to have a look around Maui a little more. They were having a wonderful time enjoying the tropical breeze and listening to the waves that gently crash in the ocean. At the same time, they missed their village at the Ise-Shima National Park and longed to go back once their vacation in Hawaii is over.

"Cynder, how much longer do we have until we head back to our village?" asked Draco.

"I believe it's nearly one week to go," replied Cynder. "Have patience, Draco, it's not too long now, and once we've completed the Island Challenge, we'll be all set to return."

"The vacation will go by very quickly, Draco," agreed Bowser. "And besides, I have my friend to watch over the village in my absence."

"Just out of curiosity, Bowser," said Cynder. "Who is this friend of yours?"

"Oh, he's a Giras who I met a long time ago before I met Draco," replied Bowser. "You'll know him when you see him, he's a pretty nice guy, but won't hesitate to fight when he needs to."

"He sounds really strong," commented Draco.

"You can bet that he certainly is," said Bowser.

All of a sudden, Starfire and Zippy arrived. Cynder noticed that her sister had a very concerned expression on her face.

"Hey, Starfire, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Cynder, I'm so glad you and friends are still here in the island," said Starfire hastily. "It's Salem. He's been behaving rather peculiarly and wouldn't say what was troubling him."

"Say what?" exclaimed Draco, willing to help out the little Charmander. "Please lead us to him, Starfire! I hope nothing bad has happened to him!"

"Come quickly!" urged Zippy. "There's no time to lose!"

* * *

In no time, Starfire led the group into a forest not far from the national park. There they could see Salem, and they noticed that he was in a sad mood as he looked down to the ground in a dejected manner.

"Salem, are you alright?" asked Draco. "Please say something."

All Salem did in response was look up at Draco glumly, and then he turned his back to him. Puzzled, Draco turned around to face up, but it was no good as Salem kept on avoiding to face the Charizard. At last he spoke.

"Please, just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood for talking."

"Can't you really tell us what's troubling you?" asked Lily as she stepped in. "I'm very good at cheering people up, so whatever is making you sad, don't hesitate to confide in us about it, and I can give you a bit of a pep talk."

Salem groaned, but after looking into Lily's eyes, he could see the sincerity within them. "If you're wondering what I'm feeling sad about, it's that I'm feeling homesick," he said.

"Homesick?" asked the dragons.

"I want to go back to my home country in Texas," said Salem. "I was born there, but got separated from my family one day during a huge earthquake."

"Oh dear, that's awful," said Zippy and Draco. They felt sorry for Salem, and even Bowser could not help but have the same sentiment, much as he tried to conceal it.

"You're from Texas?" asked Jeremy. "Wow that is totally cool as that's my home too!"

"I'm confused," said Jakkin, scratching his head. "If you're from Texas, then how did you end up in China back where we found you?"

"Ever since the earthquake, I tried to find my family, but no such luck," replied Salem. "So all I could do was travel and look for places to stay until the day I could reunite with them."

Salem finally looked down to the ground, and a small tear came into his eye. Lily kneeled down, wiped the tear of Salem's cheek, pats him on the shoulder, and then moved her hand up to the top of his head so she could rock him gently as if she was comforting a little baby.

"Please do cheer up," said Lily. "You'll find your family soon, and they'll be happy to see you in good hands, which reminds me, you should look on the bright side as you have Zippy and Starfire to keep you company."

"You can also count on us too, Salem," said Draco. "We're here to make sure you three are doing okay on your own."

"One thing that's going to be certain," said Zippy, sadly. "The Daring Dragon Dynamos just wouldn't be the same without you."

"I know, I know," said Salem. "I'm in such a dilemma now, as I love having you guys as my friends, but at the same time, I do miss my home and my family, and it would be nice if-"

Just before Salem could finish his sentence, he heard the roar of a Charizard. Curiously, he looked up and saw to his surprise a pair of Charizards flying around the island, and it seemed as if they were distraught. Somehow, it seemed as if Salem recognised those Charizards.

"They must be my parents," he said. "Hold on, mom and dad! I'm coming!"

"Wait a minute, Salem!" called Zippy, but Salem just raced off deep into the forest.

"Let's not stand here, guys," said Cynder. "We better hurry and catch up with Salem!"

Together, all the dragons followed Salem into the forest.

* * *

Soon after pursuing Salem, the group arrived at the entrance of the Haleakala National Park, but they could not find the little Charmander anywhere. They lost his trail halfway back.

"Where could he have gone?" asked Starfire.

"I have no idea," replied Cynder. "But I'm sure he must have gone into the national park as that's the place those two Charizards are likely to see him better."

"If they're his parents, do you think we could be able to convince them to let him stay with our group?" asked Zippy. "He and I seemed to get along just fine before he started feeling homesick."

"Let's hope we can do that," said Starfire. "For now, I think it's up to Starfire to decide for himself what he really wants to do with his life."

The dragons came closer to the national park entrance when an anthropomorphic lion in red tribal-like clothing appeared. He noticed the approaching dragons.

"Hold it, what brings you here?"

"Um, good day, mister lion," said Draco, nervously. "We're a bunch of trialgoers and we're on the search of a Charmander. Have you seen him gone by around these parts?"

"Why, yes, I have," smiled the lion. "And I see that you're trialgoers. My name is Keahilani, and I'm a trial captain of this island."

"It seems like we're in luck," said Torden. "So can you help us find the Charmander?"

"Absolutely, I will," said Captain Keahilani. "But before you can start your search, you must agree to take on my trial, which is different to the last ones you've done. Do you accept?"


	3. Chapter 3: The National Park

**Chapter 3 – The National Park**

"What's so different about your trial?" asked Percival.

"You're going to be doing more than just battling a Totem Beast," replied Captain Keahilani. "When you reach the peak of the volcano ahead in the national park, I'll be doing some ancient ritual dances, and you'll have to find the difference between the two. It is a test of observation."

"Some dances you say?" exclaimed Lily. "This shall be fun to watch!"

"But, Captain, what about our battle with the Totem Beast?" Torden asked.

"You'll get to battle her after you've identified the differences with my dances correctly," said Captain Keahilani. "Now, are you ready to take on my trial?"

"Yes, we're going to do it," said Cynder.

"Very good," said Captain Keahilani. "Now, all you have to do explore the national park until you arrive at the volcano's peak. I'll be meeting you there where the real challenge begins."

"All of that has been understood, captain," said Draco.

"Enjoy your visit at the Haleakala National Park," smiled Captain Keahilani, and he disappeared into the forest.

The dragons looked at each other, knowing what their objectives are now.

"Salem must have gone pretty far into the national park," began Cynder. "Hopefully we'll be able to find him first before we complete Keahilani's trial."

"And what if we done the latter first?" asked Torden.

"I'm thinking it would probably still be the same," said Cynder. "But we don't have much time, for this place looks pretty dangerous for a little kid like him."

"Now I'm really worried for Salem," said Zippy.

"Do not worry, Zippy, I'm sure he's alright" assured Starfire. "We just need to stay positive and hope for the best until we find him."

"Let's get the show on the road!" declared Torden. "It's time to start the next trial of our Island Challenge!"

With that, the dragons made their way through the national park. They entered the lush green forest where they could see all kinds of Hawaiian wildlife. But while they were exploring, Cynder was also hoping that Tails and Blaze would get in touch with them soon so they could know about their progress. She checked her smartphone and browsed her messages, but there was none that popped up.

"Something the matter, Cynder?" asked Lily.

"Oh, nothing," replied Cynder. "I was just thinking about Tails and Blaze."

"They must be enjoyin' their honeymoon, that's for sure," said Jakkin. "We'll catch up with 'em once we've completed our trial and find Salem."

Cynder nodded in agreement and continued leading the way. Jeremy and Draco looked around nervously. Although the forest itself looked calm and peaceful, it also seemed dark and mysterious at the same time. They could hear a lot of sounds belonging to very strange creatures that lurk within.

"It sure is dark and spooky," said Jeremy.

"Yeah, I know right?" agreed Draco. "Anything can strike us when we least expect it."

Torden snorted. "Don't be such scaredy cats, you two," he said. "We're all in this together, so there's nothing to fear about."

"Hold it, guys," said Cynder as she reached her arm out to stop everyone. "I think I see a light up ahead, so that means we must be getting close to the end!"

Sure enough, there was light coming from the end of the forest, and the dragons could now wonder if they have really reached the end, or if there is more to the trial. As soon as they reached the end, they sighed in relief, feeling very accomplished, but when they checked the clearing ahead, they could see a large volcano looming in front of them.

"Well, it looks like we have more to do," said Cynder. "We're going to have to climb up the volcano as Captain Keahilani is waiting for us at the top."

Draco was overwhelmed by the sight the volcano. "It sure looks a lot steeper than that hike we had at the 'Ohe'o Gulch," he said.

"I know, dude," said Jakkin. "But we're goin' to have to tackle our greatest challenge yet in order to complete this trial."

"Something inside of me senses that Salem might be at the summit," said Cynder. "If I remember correctly, those two Charizards he chased after have flown towards the volcano."

"Then in that case, let's make it quick!" exclaimed Starfire.

The dragons picked up the pace as they scaled the volcano. Already they could feel the heat was more intense in the area. While most of the dragons were able to handle it, Cynder did not like the extreme heat conditions, and she sweated more than usual. Soon they were halfway up the volcano, and the heat finally became too much for Cynder to handle. She found herself getting slower, and then she felt to her knees.

"Come on, Cynder!" urged Torden. "We're getting close to the top."

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," panted Cynder. "This heat is so overwhelming for me."

"Let me help you up, Cynder," said Draco as he came to her side and lifted her up on her feet. Jakkin and Lily came in to help as well.

"At this rate, the vacation will be over before we could finish the Island Challenge," said Torden impatiently.

"There's plenty of time, Torden," grumbled Jakkin. "Have some patience, will ya?"

Slowly but surely, the dragons continued to climb up the volcano despite having to support Cynder at the same time. Eventually, they reached the summit at last and took the time to relax and get back their strength.

"Boy, that sure was one hell of a climb!" groaned Bowser. "I have to admit, though, getting to the top was worth the workout."

"I'm glad you guys helped me out when I was feeling overwhelmed by the heat from the volcano," said Cynder as she sighed in relief. "Thanks very much for everything."

"We're always here for you, Cynder, no matter what," said Draco, and he kissed the Twilight Storm on the cheek.

The dragons rested a little bit more. Just then, Captain Keahilani, who had been waiting for them, turned around to face them. He was pleased to see that they have made it. Accompanying him were a trio of Marowaks, who looked nothing like their ordinary selves as they were black and the bones they carried were alit with greenish-blue flames.

"I sure hope the heat didn't wear you out that much," he said. "Because now is the time for you to take the trial."

"We're ready whenever you are, captain," said Jakkin.

Captain Keahilani nodded impressively. "I must warn you, though," he said in a sudden serious tone. "If you get the answers to my dances wrong, my Marowaks here will be mad and they won't hesitate to engage in a fight you, so if you really want to preserve yourself for the big battle with the Totem Beast, you must get the answers right, okay?"


	4. Chapter 4: Beautiful and Powerful

**Chapter 4 – Beautiful and Powerful**

The dragons nodded understandably at what Captain Keahilani expected of them. They could tell that this was going to be a rather demanding trial, but that did not stop them from being determined to do their best.

"Before the trial can begin," continued Captain Keahilani. "I must first know, since I doubt all of you are taking on the trial, which of you are the trialgoers."

"Just the six of us," said Cynder. "Draco, Lily, Torden, Jakkin, Percival, and myself."

"Yeah, we're all just here to support them," said Jeremy.

"Not to mention that we're also here to look for our Charmander friend," added Zippy.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know," said Captain Keahilani. "Will you six dragons step right up, please?"

Cynder led her group up front as they focused on the lion. He kept a solemn expression on his face and made sure they were paying full attention to him.

"Observe very carefully now," he began. "Here comes the first dance."

Captain Keahilani signalled the Marowaks to begin their dance, and when they stopped, all three assumed a certain position. They then did the same dance again, only this time after they stopped, one of them assumed a different position, and the dragons only had a split second to see which one was different.

"Now then," said Captain Keahilani. "Which one was different?"

The dragons looked at each other, and consulted together quietly to know who remembered the two positions. Cynder turned around to give her answer.

"It was the middle Marowak, captain."

The Marowaks smiled in response, and so did Captain Keahilani. "Not bad at all!" he exclaimed. "Okay, get ready for the second round, and watch carefully again!"

With that, the Marowaks did another type of dance and assumed a new position, followed by performing the same dance again and ending at the same positions they assumed, but one was different, just like in the first round.

"So, once again, which one was different?" asked Captain Keahilani.

"I saw very attentively, sir," said Draco. "It's the Marowak at the left."

Captain Keahilani turned to the Marowaks for confirmation, and they nodded happily.

"Magnificent!" he exclaimed. "Now, are you ready for what's coming for the final dance?"

"We are!" said the dragons in unison.

"Right then," said Captain Keahilani. "One more time, everyone!"

In response, the Marowak trio did a new dance and assumed yet another position upon stopping, and when they repeated it again and stopped, all of them were in the same position this time, only now the dragons caught a glimpse of a strange creature among the trio. They have never seen anything like it before. It was a huge black lizard-like animal with a purple belly and pink markings, not to mention a pink underside of the tail. The creature even appeared to be feminine as it looked very beautiful with its thin, slender body.

"You saw it, now answer the question," said Captain Keahilani. "What is different in this dance?"

"That strange black lizard among the Marowak trio!" all the dragons exclaimed.

"All of you are very clever indeed!" laughed Captain Keahilani. "You have guessed it correctly, and now you shall face Salazzle."

"Salazzle?" asked the dragons.

"Yes, of course," said Captain Keahilani. "She is the strange black lizard you see before you, and I have trained her very well in order to test those who take on my trial."

"So that's Salazzle," said Cynder. "She does seem pretty strong."

"Rightfully so, and you're going to see how looks can be deceiving," said Captain Keahilani. "She may seem harmless and beautiful, but deep inside, she is a force to be reckoned with."

The Totem Salazzle nodded in agreement to Captain Keahilani's statement, and as soon as she stepped into the fray, her entire body flashed, emitting a fiery red aura.

"Oh, man," said Jakkin. "This is goin' to be a rough one, that's for sure!"

As the dragons readied themselves, the Totem Salazzle made her fighting stance, which set the stage for the upcoming battle.

"Ready?" asked Captain Keahilani. Everyone nodded in response. "Begin the fight!"

The showdown began as Torden charged straight at Salazzle. He pounded her right in the chest, then kicked her high up into the air, and then flew right up to knock her back down. Everyone stood in shock as Salazzle crashed into ground, causing dust to fly everywhere.

"Holy smokes!" exclaimed Draco. "That really has got to hurt!"

But surprisingly, Captain Keahilani did not seem all too worried, and when the dust settled, Salazzle was standing, unscathed from the beating. Torden was speechless.

"But – how?" he stammered. "That was a damaging blow!"

"Like I told you before," said Captain Keahilani. "My Salazzle is very formidable and can take whatever you would dish out."

Salazzle then lunged towards Torden, and before he could act, she delivered a quick lashing with her tail that struck the blue dragon right on the chest, making him yell out in pain. Torden struggled to get up, but he was hurting very badly. He attempted to strike Salazzle with his claws, but they hardly did anything to her. In response, Salazzle grinned as she grabbed Torden's arms and delivered a swift kick which sent him reeling across the arena.

"Oh no!" shrieked Lily.

"Whoa, did you see that?" exclaimed Percival.

"Yeah, her power level is pretty high," said Cynder worryingly. "Much higher than that Totem Wishiwashi we have fought."

"Let's not stand there!" urged Lily. "We got to help him out!"

Quickly, Lily raced to Torden's aid. Salazzle was about to unleash a devastating Z-move, but Lily saved Torden from the attack just in time.

"Thanks for getting me safe, Lily," panted Torden.

"Leave this to me," said Lily, staring at the Salazzle. The Totem Beast did not flinch, and she was ready to fight more.

Lily tried her hardest and held on longer than Torden, but the Totem Salazzle still proved to be very difficult to take down. With ease, she overwhelmed Lily, and the pink dragon was left dazed from being beat by the powerful lizard. Percival stepped into the fray, but not even he was able to take down Salazzle.

"Come on, Draco, Cynder, and Jakkin!" called Jeremy. "We believe in you! You can do it!"

"It's up to the three of us now," said Cynder. "Are you guys up for it?"

"You bet, Cynder!" said Jakkin.

"We'll try to give it our best shot," said Draco, and together, the three stepped forward, ready to battle Salazzle.

At first, Salazzle did not seem too worried, but by now, she started to show a bit of fatigue since downing the other three dragons. The battle seemed a bit tough for Cynder, Draco, and Jakkin, but soon, they started to gain the upper hand. Salazzle tried to deliver her swift blows on them, but they quickly dodged them, if barely. While the Totem Beast was taking her time to recharge, Cynder knew this was the right moment to strike. Draco trapped Salazzle with his Fire Spin, while Jakkin delivered a flurry of punches and kicks, incapacitating her even more. Finally, Cynder used her fully charged Plasma Burst and aimed it right Salazzle. This let off a devastating explosion, and after the smoke cleared, Salazzle appeared to be knocked out.

"Wow, I can't believe it!" exclaimed Captain Keahilani. "You've managed to take down Totem Salazzle!"

"You did it, guys!" cheered Jeremy. Bowser and Darky also celebrated the group's victory.

"Another trial completed," sighed Draco happily.

"For that, you shall receive your reward very soon," said Captain Keahilani. "Congratulations on your success."

"That must be them up there!" cried a voice. "Come on, I'll show them to you!"

In a second, Salem appeared and following right behind him were the Charizard pair he took after earlier. One was a female and the other was a male.

"Salem!" exclaimed Zippy, happily. "It sure is a surprise to see you here again!"

"I have heard a big battle going on in the summit of the volcano and I assumed it was you guys as you were doing your Island Challenge thing," said Salem.

"Good that you're still here," said Starfire. She then noticed the Charizard couple. "So you have managed to come in contact with those two we saw back there."

Salem smiled. "I'd like you all to meet my mommy and daddy," he said. "Their names are Dolores and Rory."

"Nice to meet you, Dolores and Rory," greeted Draco.

"So you're all Salem's friends, I hear," said Dolores as she smiled at the young Charizard. "He told me wonderful things about you."

"What a pleasure to meet you all," said Rory. "If you haven't guessed already, we were looking high and low across the globe for our only son."

"And it seems you already have," said Cynder.

Dolores and Rory nodded. "We are very grateful that you have been keeping an eye out for our little Salem," they said. "I don't know how we could ever repay you."

Zippy and Starfire thought very hard on what Salem's parents could do for them in return, and they were about to say something, when suddenly, a loud bang was heard. Everyone turned around to see Salazzle bound and gagged, and standing right in front of them was a large mechanical contraption manned by three familiar figures.


	5. Chapter 5: Z-Power Unleashed

**Chapter 5 – Z-Power Unleashed**

Captain Keahilani was both surprised and furious at what he had saw, while the dragons knew all too well that the Pyre Squad were up to their old tricks again.

"Who are you three?" he growled. "What do you think you are doing with my Salazzle? Release her at once!"

"What you're suggesting is a very daft idea," laughed Scorcher. "This Salazzle is ours for the taking, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"It's you three bastards again!" roared Bowser. "Don't you ever know when to quit?!"

"How low can you guys go?" Cynder hissed.

"We're the Obsidian Devourers, so we don't know the meaning of the word 'quit!'" said Ciara.

"And we could go absolutely low!" grinned Cronk.

"No, not those three again," shuddered Salem and he huddled fearfully close to his mother. Rory and Dolores looked at their son with such great concern. "Just who the heck are those three?" they asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing too," said Jeremy. "I've never seen those guys before, but it seems as if they are a bad lot or something."

"They're called the Pyre Squad," said Draco. "They're a trio of mean troublemakers who are members of a now defunct dragon regime known as the Obsidian Devourers."

"By defunct, you mean soon-to-be-revived!" retorted Ciara. "And we're going to make sure that they will make a comeback any time sooner!"

"Oh, no, you won't!" hissed Cynder. "Their oppression will never return!"

"I will say it again, you creeps!" bellowed Captain Keahilani. "Let go of Salazzle or you will be sorry!"

"You can try, but your idle threats won't be effective on us," laughed the Pyre Squad. "Besides, I think it's time for us to shut you up for good!"

The Pyre Squad aimed their mecha's cannon towards Captain Keahilani and opened fire. Fortunately, Draco pushed the lion out of the way while Jakkin knocked the cannon upward, causing it to fire to the sky.

"Are you alright, captain?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, I'm alright," said Captain Keahilani. "Thanks for saving my life."

"That was too close," remarked Draco.

"You meddlesome fools!" growled Ciara, seething with rage. "You're going to regret this!"

"It's about time we put you three losers out of commission!" declared Cynder as the rest of the group gathered around her.

"Oh, please, I'm getting tired of hearing your heroic speeches," mocked Cronk.

Cynder turned around to make sure all of her friends were beside her. "Come on, guys, let's do this!" she said.

"Go get them, you guys!" called Jeremy. "Destroy the Pyre Squad and save Salazzle!"

In a desperate attempt to rescue Salazzle, the six dragons began their clash with the Pyre Squad. All of a sudden, the Waterium Z started to shine, and Lily took notice of that.

"Wow, would you look at that?" she exclaimed. "The Z-Crystal is glowing!"

"I believe it's telling you to make use of it!" called Captain Keahilani. "If you have a Z-Ring, go right ahead and put it on!"

"Here, Lily, catch!" shouted Cynder as she tossed the Z-Ring to Lily. Quickly, she put the Waterium Z inside, and then she did the pose as instructed by Captain Kaimana.

Suddenly, Lily felt very strange as an aura she had never experienced before started to emanate around her. Instantly, she felt a quick boost of her stamina. The benefits of the Waterium Z were starting to take effect.

"What is happening now?" asked Ciara in confusion.

"I don't know, but I'm afraid this could mean something bad for us," replied Scorcher, feeling very worried.

Sure enough, Lily had unleashed her Z-Power, and the first she did was make an extremely intense torrent that engulfed the arena. Luckily, everyone stepped back to avoid getting caught inside. The torrent spiralled its way towards the Pyre Squad, sucking them and their mecha in, damaging it in the process. The trapped Salazzle also ended up inside, but instead of getting hurt from the attack, she was freed as the torrent ripped and tore through the net. Captain Keahilani was relieved that Salazzle was not fazed and he rushed towards her.

"Are you alright, Salazzle?" he asked. The big, black lizard nodded in response.

Ciara was so angry that their plans and contraption had been ruined. "That does it! Now I am mad!" she shrieked. "All of you are going to pay for this!"

"We shall see about that!" shouted Cynder. "Face it, Pyre Squad, you three are through!"

Cynder and Draco stood side by side, and then they directed their respected breath attacks to the Pyre Squad. The Plasma Burst and Fire Blast struck a crippling blow to the already damaged mecha that it sputtered wildly and tiny explosions burst everywhere as it collapsed. Finally, the mecha exploded, sending the terrible trio sailing into the air and disappearing into the horizon followed by a twinkle in the sky. The battle was over.

"That takes care of them, yet again," said Jakkin.

"Alright, you did it, guys!" exclaimed Jeremy. "Way to go showing the Pyre Squad that they will never win!"

"I'm very proud of you guys," said Captain Keahilani. "Not only did you complete my trial, but you also saved Salazzle and put a stop to the Pyre Squad's plans. As a token of my gratitude, I shall give you your reward right away!"

"Oh, yes!" cheered the dragons.

Captain Keahilani took out a red gem out of his pocket, which looked like another Z-Crystal. "Here's the Firium Z," he said. "This is perfect for certain Fire-type creatures, which would include you two, Draco and Jakkin."

Everyone checked out the Firium Z and they were most impressed.

"This might come in very useful as we take on the next couple of challenges," said Draco.

"Well now," said Captain Keahilani. "It seems that you have completed the two Maui trials, so that means you got two more to do, and the next one takes place in the Ka'u Desert of Hawaii Island."

"Okay!" said Torden, excitedly. He was looking forward to taking on the next trial soon.

Dolores and Rory looked at Salem with a very pleased look on their faces. "I must say, Salem, you have some really strong and loyal friends," they told their son.

"Thanks, mommy and daddy," replied Salem. "I don't know what I'd be without them."

The two Charizards nodded understandingly. "Therefore, since you've been doing well on your own and under their company, we felt it would be best if you continue on your adventures with them."


	6. Chapter 6: Salem's Decision

**Chapter 6 – Salem's Decision**

"Wha – what are you saying?" asked Salem as his heart sunk from what just heard.

"We believe you are in safer hands with your friends," said Dolores. "After all, you're in a group, so there's the safety in numbers bit."

"But I wanted to go back to Texas with you," said Salem. "I really miss my home."

"We understand, my boy," said Rory. "But do not worry, because you can always drop by at Charizard Valley over there, you know where to find it, don't you?"

"I think I do," said Salem. "It is somewhere in Texas, if I recall."

"Salem, perhaps this could be of help," said Starfire as she took out her smartphone and searched for the location of Charizard Valley. Sure enough, its location was within the Palo Duro Canyon in the state of Texas.

"There it is!" exclaimed Salem happily. "It makes me so happy to know where my home is again!"

"And you know, if you, we can always use our Transporter Device to pay your parents a visit anytime you want," said Starfire.

"You really mean it?" asked Salem, feeling even more elated. "Oh, thank you very much, Starfire! I really appreciate it!"

"Don't mention it," smiled Starfire. "That's what friends are for."

"Well, that's all the more reason for you to stick with your friends, Salem," said Dolores. "All the same, we could see that you have grown stronger and more sociable with them since the day we got separated."

"Your mother and I are absolutely positive that you can carry forth the spirit of our kind just like Draco," said Rory.

Salem took a lot into thought. While he wished to come back to his homeland, he knew his parents were right about him, and he also has Starfire and Zippy to support him, not to mention their promise to let him visit his family whenever he wanted to. A smile crossed his face as he finally made up his mind.

"I'll do it," he said. "This Charmander is going to stay with his group of friends after all!"

"I knew you would make the right choice!" cheered Zippy.

"We are the Daring Dragon Dynamos, therefore we should stick together like glue!" said Salem as he hugged his two teammates.

Rory and Dolores smiled. "Make us proud, Salem," they said. "And always count on your friends whenever you're in doubt."

"No problem, I'll give it my very best," promised Salem. "Thanks for helping me find and believe in myself! I love you, mommy and daddy!"

"We love you too, Salem," said Rory and Dolores, and they huddled their son.

Bolstered by his newfound happiness, Salem could not resist letting out a proud roar. Rory, Dolores, Draco, Jakkin, and even Bowser roared along with him. Jeremy felt overwhelmed with joy as it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

* * *

It was late afternoon, and after the dragons had said their goodbyes to Rory and Dolores, the two Charizards flew back to Texas while the Daring Dragon Dynamos were getting their Transporter Device ready to move to another place in the world where they hope to find some adventures while the rest of group were waiting at the national park entrance for Tails and Blaze. Although Salem was much happier now, he still felt a bit teary-eyed to part ways with his parents. Nevertheless, he knows that he will see them again someday.

"Cynder, I'd like to thank you for helping me solve the problem with Salem," said Starfire. "I guess all he needed was a little reassurance and pep talk from his family."

"Yeah, and we at least helped him see that we are always there for him," said Cynder. "All of you make an excellent team."

"I believe that as well," said Zippy. "The Daring Dragon Dynamos would never be the same without you, Salem."

"This makes me feel like the luckiest Charmander in the whole world," said Salem.

"And there is no doubt that you really are," said Starfire.

"Now, Starfire," said Cynder. "I'm glad that your team is still intact with you all three, but don't try to be reckless on your adventures. Remember that your teammates are still pretty young and inexperienced."

Starfire groaned. "You know I'm a responsible girl, Cynder," she said. "I just wanted to be as great as you and your team are."

"I know, but greatness isn't everything," replied Cynder. "Being a team also requires you to take responsibility and making sure everyone is up to whatever challenges you will face."

Starfire nodded understandingly. "I won't let you down, sis," she said.

"We're ready and waiting for you, Starfire!" called Zippy and Salem.

"Right, I must get going now," said Starfire. "We'll keep in touch every now and then."

"May the three of you have the best of luck," replied Cynder.

"We will," said Starfire, and she joined her two teammates as they activated their Transporter Device. Starfire then set the coordinates for another location, and after some rapid flashing, the machine vanished with them on board.

"They're very nice kids," said Jeremy. "I'm sure they'll become heroes just like you guys, and as for Salem, I bet he'll grow up to be an awesome Charizard."

"I bet you're looking forward to the day he eventually he reaches adulthood," laughed Jakkin.

"Yes, absolutely!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"There you are!" called a voice.

The dragons turned around to see Tails and Blaze coming towards them. They were carrying a bunch of bags filled with souvenirs.

"Perfect timing as usual," smiled Tails. "How did your trial go?"

"It was a pretty tough one, but we've managed to complete it," replied Cynder.

"Excellent work, you guys," said Blaze.

"You wouldn't believe what else transpired while we were doing the trial," said Draco. "We just met Salem's parents, and they decided that he would be better off with his group."

"That sure is something unexpected," commented Tails. "They must have felt that their son is old enough to fend for himself, especially when he has you guys and his team members by his side."

"Speaking of which, where are the Daring Dragon Dynamos?" asked Blaze.

"They've already left, searching for new adventures," said Percival. "I sure hope they'll be alright."

"There's no doubt that they'll be fine," assured Jakkin. "These guys seem pretty strong for a group of rookies."

Blaze nodded in agreement. "Well now," she began. "Are you all ready for going to Hawaii Island?"

"Yes, we are," replied Cynder. "We learned from Captain Kaehilani that our next trial is in the very island."

"Good, very good," smiled Blaze. "We must head back to the plane right now so we can reach the island before dark."

All the dragons agreed, but Jeremy suddenly felt very sad. "But I was hoping you guys would stay with me," he said tearfully.

"Can't you come along with us?" asked Percival.

"If only I could," said Jeremy. "But I have to go somewhere else and tend to my own things."

"I see," replied Blaze. "I'm very sorry about that, Jeremy, but I'm afraid we'd really have to part ways with you for now."

Jeremy sniffed. "I'm going to miss you guys very much, especially you, Draco, Jakkin, and Percival," he sighed.

"We're going to miss you too, Jeremy," said Draco, Jakkin, and Percival. "But I'm sure our paths will meet again somewhere and soon."

"Do you really mean that?" asked Jeremy.

"Absolutely, buddy," said Percival. "You also have my number, so we can still keep in touch."

Jeremy hugged Draco, Jakkin, and Percival, and the three dragons hugged him in return. They could tell that he felt very choked up at having to split from them, but they did their best to make him feel happy.

"You never know, we may want you to stick around for anything eventful that might come our way," said Draco.

"That would be very nice," said Jeremy, feeling slightly better.

Blaze smiled. "Well, let's be on our way," he announced. "Jeremy, it's been a pleasure getting to know and becoming friends with you."

"Same right here," said Jeremy. "Hope you and Tails enjoy the rest of your honeymoon, and to Percival and my new dragon friends, good luck finishing the Hawaiian Island Challenge."

"Thank you very much, Jeremy," said the dragons. "We really appreciated your company."

Jeremy could only smile, and as his friends went their way, he waved goodbye to them. He looked back to the day he first met Percival's group, remembering all that he experienced with them, from witnessing their trials, to Cynder's battle with Ash, to meeting the Daring Dragon Dynamos, to seeing Salem's parents, to the group thwarting the Pyre Squad, and best of all, spending time with Draco, Jakkin, and Percival. He still felt a bit sad having to split from them, but he knew they were right. Someday and somewhere, sooner or later, he will meet up with his dragon friends again.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

A pretty moving and emotionally driven story, I must say, but at least everything worked out for the best. This won't be the last we'll see of Jeremy as he is bound to reappear in the future, but that will have to wait for another day! See you again soon!


End file.
